nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gowther/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Gowther poster.png|Gowther's Wanted Poster The Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Gowther and the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, 10 years ago Gowther 10 years ago armor.png|Gowther 10 years ago armor Gowther true face.png|Gowther true face Gowther Color.png|Gowther Color Gowther's Sacred Treasure Twin-Bow Herritt.png|Gowther's Sacred Treasure Twin-Bow Herritt Gowther new outfit.png|Gowther new outfit Gowther's_latest_outfit.jpg|Gowther's most recent outfit - Hand picked by Slader |-| Plot= '}} Gowther being mention by a villager.png|Gowther being mention by a wounded knight Gowther's armor.png|Gowther defeating easily some knights Gowther facing Dawn Roar.png|Gowther facing Dawn Roar Gowther hitting Armando.png|Gowther hitting Armando Dawn Roar damaging Gowther's armor.png|Dawn Roar damaging Gowther's armor Slader damaging Gowther's armor.png|Slader damaging Gowther's armor Gowther catching the arrow bare handed.png|Gowther catching the charged arrow attack bare handed Gowther changing his hair style.png|Gowther changing his hair style Gowther beheading the creature in his armor.png|Gowther beheading the creature in his armor Gowther giving the armor head to Dawn Roar.png|Gowther giving the armor head to Dawn Roar Deadly Sins facing the unknown monster.png|Gowther facing the mysterious creature Gowther taking Pelliot out of the field.png|Gowther taking Pelliot out of the field Gowther piercing the beast with his power.png|Gowther piercing the beast with his power Gowther joining in the fight.png|Gowther joining the fight Gowther's power Invasion.png|Gowther's power Invasion Gowther sealing Dale with his armor.png|Gowther using his armor to trap Dale in the past Gowther regret Elizabeth offer.png|Gowther refuse Elizabeth offer Meliodas with Gowther.png|Gowther chat with Meliodas Gowther using Screath Light on Meliodas.png|Gowther use Search Light on Meliodas Gowther reveal Diane true height.png|Gowther reveal Diane true height King shut Gowther mouth.png|King shutting Gowther mouth Gowther told everyone Elizabeth is in love.png|Gowther reveal Elizabeth in love Pelio hugging Gowther.png|Gowther being hugged by Pelliot ---- '}} Gowther coming along as well.png|Gowther coming along as well Gowther using Rewrite Light on the Holy Knights.png|Gowther using Rewrite Light on the Holy Knights Gowther dodgeing Slader attacks.png|Gowther dodging Slader attacks Slader snapping Gowther neck.png|Gowther neck snap by Slader Gowther save Guila.png|Gowther saving Guila from Dreyfus Gowther introduce himself to the Holy Knights.png|Gowther introduce himself to the Holy Knights Gowther punch Dreyfus.png|Gowther punch Dreyfus Gowther using Nightmare Terror.png|Gowther using Nightmare Teller on Dreyfus Gowther stricking Dreyfus the moment he got pierced.png|Gowther striking Dreyfus the moment he got pierced Dreyfus coming out of Gowthers nightmare.png|Dreyfus coming out of Gowther's nightmare Gowther using Light Search Hauser.png|Gowther using Light Search on Howzer Diane stopping the demon Jericho.png|Gowther and Diane stopping the demon Jericho Gowther beheaded by Hendriksen.png|Gowther being beheaded by Gowther Gowther searching for his glasses.png|Gowther searching for his glasses Gowther use Broadcast on Deadly Sins and Holy Knight.png|Gowther using Broadcast to Deadly Sins and Holy Knight ---- '}} Gowther stating he altered the demons memory.png|Gowther stating he altered the demons memory Gowther flashing to show he have no clothes.png|Gowther flashing to show he have no clothes |-| Special Chapters= '}} Gowther in Elizabeth and Meliodas room.png|Gowther in Elizabeth and Meliodas room Gowther in Ban and King room.png|Gowther in Ban and King room Gowther reading a book.png|Gowther reading a book Gowther after reading a book.png|Gowther after reading a book Gowther role playing.png|Gowther role playing |-| History= Gowther crossing Melascula's portal.png|The wizard Gowther reunites with his doll after being released Gowther talking with his doll.png|Gowther greets his creator Gowther cries.png|Gowther cries for his creator Demon Gowther's corpse.png|Gowther in front of Gowther's dead body ---- Gowther meet the monster.png|Gowther meet the strange monster Pelio found Armando injury.png|Gowther found by Pelliot injury as Armando |-| Covers= Volume 8.png|Gowther on the cover of Volume 8 Volume 9.png|Gowther on the cover of Volume 9 Volume 11.png|Gowther on the cover of Volume 11 Volume 15.png|Gowther (doll form) on the cover of Volume 15 Volume 21.png|Gowther on the cover of Volume 21 Volume 26.png|Gowther on the cover of Volume 26 Volume 27.png|Gowther on the cover of Volume 27 Volume 34.png|Gowther on the cover of Volume 34 ---- Chapter55.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 55 Chapter57.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 57 Chapter59.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 59 Chapter61.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 61 Chapter64.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 64 Chapter65.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter66.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 66 Chapter71.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 71 Chapter72.png|Gowther on the chapter 72 Chapter 77.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 77 Chapter82.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 82 Chapter87.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter88.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 88 Chapter92.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 92 Chapter95.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 95 Extra 6.png|Gowther on the cover of Extra Chapter 6 Chapter100.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter103.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 103 Chapter112.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 112 Chapter135.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 135 Chapter161.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 161 Chapter162.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter168.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 168 Chapter170.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 170 Chapter171.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 171 Chapter176.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 176 Extra 10.png|Gowther on the cover of Extra Chapter 10 Chapter195.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 195 Chapter200.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter205.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 205 Chapter207.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 207 Side Story 4.png|Gowther on the cover of Side Story 4 Chapter217.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 217 Chapter218.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 218 Chapter221.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 221 Chapter231.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 231 Chapter232.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 232 Chapter238.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 238 Chapter242.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 242 Chapter248.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 248 Chapter249.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter251.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 251 Chapter273.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 273 Chapter274.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 274 Chapter282.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 282 Chapter285.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter295.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 295 Chapter296.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 296 Chapter300.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 300 Chapter303.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 303 Chapter304.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 304 Chapter310.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 310 Chapter312.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 312 Chapter317.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 317 Chapter321.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 321 Chapter325.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 325 Side Story 5.png|Gowther on the cover of Side Story 5 Chapter330.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 330 Chapter331.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 331 Chapter332.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 332 Chapter333.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 333 Chapter335.png|Gowther on the cover of Chapter 335 ---- Magazine Special 2014-03.png|Magazine Special 3-2014 (Iincludes Extra 3) Issue14 20.png|Shounen Magazine 20-2014 (Includes Side Story 2) Issue17 11.png|Shounen Magazine 11-2017 Issue17 17.png|Shounen Magazine 17-2017 |-| Misc.= Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 2.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 3.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper ---- Nanatsunotaizai twicon 27.png Nanatsunotaizai twicon 28.png Anime Character Profile= Gowther in armor 10 years ago.png|Gowther in armor 10 years ago Gowther Anime.png|Gowther in the anime Gowther anime character designs 1.png|Character Designs Gowther full appearance.png Gowther Anime Season 3 Design.png|Character Design (Season 3) POTS Gowther.png|Character Design (Movie) Gowther stats.png|Stats |-| Plot= '}} Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago.png|Seven Deadly Sins 10 years ago Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead.png|Seven Deadly Sins finding Zaratras dead ---- '}} Gowther disguised at Byzel.png|Gowther at Vaizel (in disguise) Gowther speaking with his armor.png|Gowther speaking with his armor ---- '}} Gowther's Armor Anime.png|Gowther and Dale in the forest Gowther meeting Elizabeth and Hawk.png|Gowther meeting Elizabeth and Hawk Gowther catching Weinheidt's charged arrow.png|Gowther catching Weinheidt's charged arrow Gowther revealing himself.png|Gowther revealing himself Gowther beheading the Armor Giant.png|Gowther beheading the Armor Giant Gowther presenting the Armor Giant's head to Dawn Roar.png|Gowther presenting the Armor Giant's head to Dawn Roar Gowther piercing Dale with his Invasion.png|Gowther piercing Dale with his Invasion Gowther with his Twin Bow Herritt.png|Gowther with his Twin Bow Herritt Gowther transfering his armor to Dale.png|Gowther transferring his armor to Dale Gowther using Search Light on Meliodas.png|Gowther using Search Light on Meliodas Gowther revealing Diane's height.png|Gowther revealing Diane's height ---- '}} Meliodas, Ban and Gowther flying towards the Kingdom.png|Meliodas, Ban and Gowther flying towards the Kingdom Herritt Bow Anime.png|Gowther's sacred treasure Gowther using Herritt.png|Gowther prepares to fire Gowther using Rewrite Light.png|Gowther using Rewrite Light Gowther rescuing Guila.png|Gowther rescuing Guila Gowther punching Dreyfus.png|Gowther punching Dreyfus Nightmare Teller anime.png|'Nightmare Teller' Gowther interrupted by Fraudrin.png|Gowther interrupted by Fraudrin The Seven Deadly Sins standing against Hendrickson.png|The Seven Deadly Sins standing against Hendrickson Gowther stabilizing Guila.png|Gowther Helping Guila Hendrickson beheading Gowther.png|Hendrickson beheading Gowther Beheaded Gowther looking for his glasses.png|Beheaded Gowther looking for his glasses Gowther using Broadcast.png|Gowther using Broadcast ---- '}} Gowther accidentally breaks Escanor's glasses.png|Gowther accidentally breaks Escanor's glasses Gowther uses Nightmare Teller on Escanor.png|Gowther using Nightmare Teller on Escanor |-| Movies= '}} |-| Animated GIFs= '}} Gowther using Blackout Arrow.gif Gowther using Search Light.gif|'Search Light' Gowther using Rewrite Light.gif|'Rewrite Light' Gowhter using Nightmare Teller.gif|'Nightmare Teller' Gowther using Broadcast.gif|'Broadcast' Gowther using Blackout.gif|'Blackout' Gowther using Hijack.gif|'Hijack' Gowther using Jack on Escanor.gif|'Jack' Gowther using Breaker Off on Melascula.gif|'Breaker Off' it:Gowther/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries